


Did somebody order Chinese? (No but look what you did)

by pyakpyaknation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (again oop), Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oneshot, Vampires, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/pseuds/pyakpyaknation
Summary: “It’s fine! Really, um, it h-happens!” [out of context]inspired by my one day impromptu prompt“imagine vampire jaehyun kidnapping the wrong person for his meal aka sicheng the delivery boy who works at the chinese restaurant downtownjaehyun has been stalking a person for the past hour but when he gets distracted playing with a puppy he uh *lost themsicheng driving back then suddenly peek a boo jaehyun stares upside down into the windshield and sicheng swerves and jaehyun didn’t mean for sicheng to crash into the telephone pole and almost die and his thirst of blood gets a hold of him and he turns sicheng”





	Did somebody order Chinese? (No but look what you did)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! I wrote this back in February and decided to post this as my own bday gift to you all ~ I guess I do have a knack for fantasy themes, hmm
> 
> I ended up not writing the part before the accident but who knows maybe later.. :3  
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> [TW// car accident]

Jaehyun guiltily wiped the last bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. If his heart was still beating, it would’ve sunk through the last of what was left of a soul.

He couldn’t help but feel really, _really_ , guilty about this.

Right now, he and his new victim-turned vampire were situated on the shore of the lake; the lake where he had to sink the male’s car that is. Note: the poor boy was still unconscious.

He tried his best to stage an accident, and it looked fool proof for the most part. Of course, this wasn’t his first time staging an accident. It was in vampire law, that turning someone was last resort and if there were to be any accidents (which were to be avoided), that they would be covered up cleanly.

That, Jaehyun fucked up. But it was too late now.

_Yeah, too late._

He gulped and looked at the ethereal face of the delivery boy he had just unintentionally killed, and was about to bring back to life. The boy didn’t look too young, though his baby face slightly convinced him otherwise. He had to be older than 16, since that was the working age there, but younger than about 22?

The vampire shook his head and sighed. How was he going to explain this to his coven.

All of them had turned because they were in a life and death situation they had put themselves in, accident or not, to which they were (somewhat) prepared for a life of eternity. Though he had helped create crime scenes, they were usually of those who wanted to become vampires. So at least the feeling was mutual.

 

 _Mutual, right…_ and this poor boy who was just probably living off minimum wage to meet ends meet and oh great, probably a student too.

All the better to feel guilty; but Jaehyun had to take care of him. That was also another law, if you accidentally turned someone, you were responsible for that now no longer human being.

He hesitantly let his hand touch the boy’s hair and push it aside from the peaceful look on his face. His ruby eyes took in the slope of his nose, which happened to have an unusually attractive bump on it, to the full lips, back to his long eyelashes, and then his unsymmetric ears.

Touching one ear that was shaped like an elve’s, a grin formed on Jaehyun’s face. _Better turned into an elf than a vampire,_ he chuckled sadly. He would’ve passed off of one looking like this.

The boy’s skin had already settled into it’s abnormally pale white hue and the warm pulse radiating under Jaehyun’s fingertips was long gone now.

It was time for the awakening.

In the meanwhile though, he had prepared a little fire. Well, tried to at least. He thought that maybe he’d be comforted by the flickering embers and warmth. But what use was the warmth of it when he would no longer be able to _really_ feel it?

There was a rustle and Jaehyun sat up attentively, leaning close to the boy whose eyes started to blink open. Eyes red as garnets (not unique to those now like him) stared up at him and the boy bolted up in panic.

“Where the fuck- what the fuck- who the fuck- what happened-“

Jaehyun put his hands out to calm him down, “Calm down, please. I… have some news for you,” he tried.

The boy let out a screech and scrambled away from his hold, crawling away before getting up and trying to run. Jaehyun quickly got up but the latter didn’t run too far before he stopped to look at the hill. The accident.

“What.. what did you do?!” the boy spat as he turned to look at him accusatory.

Jaehyun’s skin prickled with fear, “I-“

“What- where’s- wait why is my skin so white?! Am I dead?! What are you!? Some witch or s-“

Offended as he could be right now, Jaehyun gathered his composure and breathed, before simply asking, “What is your name.”

“Why does it matter?! I have to get back and-“

“Just tell me.”

“No! I don’t even know who you-“

“Tell me,” Jaehyun insisted firmly.

The other boy was finally silent, as if he knew that things could not get any better from there. He could see the visible fear laden around the other’s dark pupils and shaking limbs.

“Sicheng…”

“Sicheng, you aren’t alive. But you aren’t dead either. You’re a vampire now.”

“The fuck? Wait what? What? No-“

“Siche-“

“Don’t touch me! I have to get back! Stop this-“

“No, Sicheng you can’t anymore-“

“And why not!? Don’t tell me I’m not human! I am and will always be. Until I die!” Sicheng cried, his voice wavering as tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes.

Oh, no. Oh no.

A lump formed in his throat and he approached the boy slowly, “Sicheng… please listen to me.”

Sicheng trembled as he finally narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun, “Am I really? Like fucking really? A monster?”

That struck Jaehyun in the chest: monster. Forever a reminder by humans that vampires were still in that same frame of vicious and bloodthirsty creatures with no control. Rogues existed for a reason, but vampires like him existed simply because they had chosen an alternative route in life. Life-

“You..” Jaehyun’s voice faltered at first before he shook his head, “You are now immortal by the decrees of the vampire realm, gifted the supernatural abilities and enhancement of all 5 senses. Your moral responsibility as a vampire now is to abide by the laws while living peacefully among humans.”

Jaehyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he watched Sicheng absorb all the information in. And as if he was human again, what color left in his smooth skin drain out.

It was heartbreaking to watch an innocent human realize this fate. Sicheng started crying, tears escaping from his garnet eyes, hunching forward as Jaehyun instinctively reached forward to embrace him tightly.

“I’m.. sorry, Sicheng. I never meant for this to happen…” Jaehyun mumbled against his head.

_If only he hadn’t gotten distracted by the puppy._

He wanted to be angry at himself but he just couldn’t bring himself to. Only guilt.

Sniffle. “It’s okay,” another sob, “I’ll- just let me take all this information in and let it settle,” and then a final sniff, “first. Then I’ll-I’ll go from there.”

Sicheng wiped at his tears as Jaehyun sympathetically patted his back, rubbing it up and down while humming.

“I got distracted by a puppy,” the sire blurted out, instantly flushing after the confession. Contrary to belief, vampires were possible of “colouring,” like blushing. Though the pink on their cheeks only came out slightly.

He heard a giggle, and a smile grew on Jaehyun’s face as he started to giggle too.

They both broke into a fit of giggles, Sicheng’s eyes turning into crescents of mirth as a beautiful smile spread across his attractive face.

_Oh shoot._

Before Jaehyun could attend his thoughts, Sicheng hummed and turned to look at the trail that the car had made from being pushed down the hill into the lake.

“Did you do that? For me?” he said blinking up to where his car still should’ve been, smashed against the telephone pole. It all sounded sweetly romantic yet the actual scene proved much otherwise.

“I, uh, yeah. It’s part of vampire-sire law to cover up for accidents when turning someone. But that usually happens when…”

“When the other party has agreed to become one? A vampire? And is that what they call vampires that turn others? A sire?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun replied awkwardly, trying to avoid the other boy’s peering gaze, “and yeah. But I don’t do this for a living, rather all vampires are there if any human would want aid to becoming one of us.” He sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks before thinking once over.

_Is this finally going okay? Is he-_

“Please.. just give me time to.. to.. accept this all,” Sicheng muttered, face becoming conflicted once again. He took a step forward only to crumble to the ground. Jaehyun’s arms quickly reached out to catch him.

He spoke too soon; Sicheng would have to feed for the first time to seal his newbound fate. Or else…

“I-“ Sicheng groaned and clutched his stomach before another hand came up to try and press against his gums as his canines grew into sharper fangs.

“It hurts,” he whimpered as he curled instinctively into Jaehyun’s arms.

Humming and standing up with the newborn vampire in his arms, he knew what he needed to do.

“I- I never got your name, sire? I-“ Sicheng was cut off as he yelped and moaned at the aching pain coming from his mouth, reaching out to clutch onto Jaehyun’s collar.

“It’s Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Now please don’t talk anymore, you’ll need to save it for feeding,” he said.

“Hold on tight.”

“Jae- AHHHHHH!!!!” Sicheng let out a strangled yell as Jaehyun leaped into the air and flew back towards what he called home.

“JAEHYUN!!! PUT ME DOWN NOW! PLEASE!!” Sicheng was clinging onto Jaehyun for dear life, digging his nails into Jaehyun's sculpted shoulders and back.

“Sorry no can do Sicheng, I need to feed you as soon as possible before you get loose,” Jaehyun answered calmly, holding onto Sicheng more tightly.

“BUT- I’M-“ Sicheng couldn’t utter out his entire fear of heights so he just did what he found most comforting; he buried his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck as his hands fisted into Jaehyun’s shirt.

Jaehyun could feel a certain type of heat creep up in that area. With Sicheng’s attempt to breathe normally tickling him, it caused him to let out a few involuntary giggles.

“Stop it Sicheng,” he giggled, trying to maneuver his shoulder away from Sicheng’s face.

“I’m trying to stay calm! And focused!! We’re literally 100 feet off the ground! And I have acrophobia!! How am I ever going to- JAEHYUN!!!!!!!”

The coven came into sight and without warning, Jaehyun swooped down onto the abandoned mansion.

Letting out an almost ear-splitting scream, Jaehyun winced before Sicheng bit into Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Sicheng-! I-“ Jaehyun bit back a moan. This was great.

“I’m sorry!! I- you should’ve warned me!!” the newborn said weakly as they finally landed on the ground.

Jaehyun felt dizzy suddenly- and it wasn’t because he didn’t feed. But the ride was wild, to say the least.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to bite you- I-“

“It’s fine! Really, um, it h-happens!”

 _Dammit Jae, what are you saying? Shit like that doesn't happen and you li-_ Jaehyun had to hold himself back from yelling.

“Um- do you think you can stand?” Jaehyun asked honestly, ignoring Sicheng’s whine, trying to look him in the eyes.

Sicheng only blinked back and shook his head, “No, definitely not,” he said trying to scoff. “Please do carry me away prince- I mean, vampire prince,” he giggled playfully whilst trying to maintain composure as the aching pain returned.

Jaehyun sighed in relief and broke into a smile “Yes my liege,” Jaehyun joked back, starting his march towards the grounds. _Maybe it isn’t so bad…_ he thought.

Sicheng tried his best to not flush, but he felt his stomach churn for some oddly weird reason. It was vampire things right? Like turning-into a-vampire thing? He hummed and looked up at Jaehyun.  
He could see the sharp canine-fangs and deep dimples indented into his cheeks. _Maybe fangs were kind of cute,_ Sicheng thought for a second before he subconsciously reached his finger out.

 

And then he poked his cheek.

“Your dimple! Wow, it’s cute-“ Sicheng stopped abruptly to look down and away in embarrassment. This vampire thing was really getting to the best of him. If he had to admit that he liked being held, he’d have to find a way to end himself _first._

“Don’t worry, you’re not the first,” Jaehyun’s dead heart might have stuttered back to life as he coughed. _Okay, okay-_ he did have memories of the other vampires making numerous comments about it. No biggie.

He stopped before a large metal gate and set Sicheng down, to which the latter held onto him for support. “My legs are still shaking, jesus. I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle all these sensory enhancements and abilities…” he pouted too adorably.

“Adorable.”

“Wh-“

“I mean- acceptable. Acceptable- I said. Like, that's okay. Many vampires don't get used to this until a month or so,” he bumbled unsuccessfully.

Sicheng smiled and scratched his pointed ear, “Thanks, I appreciate the compliment.”

“Wait, what-“

“I heard you loud and clear Jung vampire, don’t fool me,” Sicheng smirked as he let out a boisterous laugh.

“These extraordinary senses do come in handy ~”

“Shit.”

“I heard that too,” Sicheng laughed again, shaking his head.

Jaehyun could’ve sworn his heart sputtered back to life again as it did flips to the sound of Sicheng’s high-pitched laugh. _Jeez. Thank god vampires weren’t telekinetics too._

“And I know what you’re probably thinking right now- but… are we going to go in? My mouth still really hurts, and my stomach too,” Sicheng pouted again, pressing his hand against his cheek.

“Uh- ah yes. We are. But I have to debrief you real quick on my coven-- _our_ coven. We have 5 members currently, including me. The head of the coven, the leader, is named Mark. He’s the youngest among us in human years but he’s the oldest in vampire years. We’re probably one of the more friendly covens around here, you know accepting and all,” Jaehyun said gesturing around him.

“You mean… if this, like..accidentally targeting the wrong meal, were to happen with someone else then I’d be-“

“Dead. Just, dead,” the older replied, looking at the latter with earnest eyes.

“I see… well.. is that it on the debriefing then?” Sicheng said as he started to edge towards the gate.

“Yeaa..h. Also, just follow my lead,” Jaehyun said, as he ruffled his own hair out of nervousness.

Sicheng dipped his head and brought his hand up to salute him playfully, “Yes sire.”

They both let out a final laugh and for once that night, Jaehyun’s nerves weren’t jittering.

“Oh, will I also get to go back? Home? For clothes and stuff,” Sicheng said looking him in the eye with doubt.

“Oh- about that, yeah.. we can do that. But to ensure that we don’t really, ironically, tamper with your death, we’ll shop for your new clothes after.”

“Shopping? Wait you mean you have your own vampire commercial center? For real?” Sicheng said shocked, placing a hand on the rusted steel gates.

Jaehyun laughed, “Yes, we actually do. Let’s just go inside, I’ll explain everything later,” he chuckled again and pushed the gate open, leading them through the all familiar courtyard.

The nerves Jaehyun thought he had brushed away came crawling back up through his abdomen and into his chest, resting there comfortably. His stomach swirled; he knew that Mark would be cool with a new addition. An _accidental_ addition. Right?

Only one other vampire had brought a new addition to their coven. Technically, Ten had found Yuta by the side of the road already turned, but unconscious. So their situations couldn’t quite be matched.

Jaehyun’s nerves got to the best of him and he instinctively grabbed for Sicheng’s hand as they maneuvered through the empty halls and winding stairs to the main corridor that lead to the living room. He could sense Sicheng’s surprise but that was quickly masked by a firm grip from the latter. His senses had picked up that the whole coven were in the room.

Wonderful? He was about to find out.

Sicheng must’ve also sensed it as his pace slowed and he moved more behind Jaehyun. Jaehyun squeezed his hand, _Here goes nothing-_

“Jaehyun! A boyfriend?!” the shortest fiend of all of them exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

Sicheng froze and cowered behind Jaehyun completely.

“Ten- No- let me explain-“

Ten stretched his arms up, “Oh, he just turned? I didn’t really peg you to be the type to-“

“Ten shut up,” another vampire sighed, rubbing his temples. Classic response from his same aged counterpart, Doyoung.

Jaehyun lead Sicheng into the center of the room; fortunately they all seemed calm. He didn’t have to worry about Mark, who had stood up and smiled warmly.

Sicheng pressed himself closer into Jaehyun’s back, still whimpering quietly about the pain of his new fangs and cramped stomach.

“Welcome! Um, what’s your name? Please don’t be shy ~ We won’t bite-“

“Unless you’re into that-“ Doyoung smacked Ten’s head with the closest object in his vicinity, which also happened to be a magazine. “Owh! Owh- I’m sorry-“ Mark squinted briefly at the duo but returned to smiling nonetheless.

“-I know you probably just turned, but we’re all very friendly,” Ten said reassuringly after recovering from Doyoung’s attack.

“Yeah, don’t be shy, we’re here to help you settle in,” another vampire smiled at him brightly, displaying his perfect fangs at Sicheng after he decided to peek out from Jaehyun’s shoulder. Sicheng was still a bit on the edge, after all, these were complete strangers. Strangers that were _not_ humans. But there couldn’t be much of a difference right? he thought to comfort himself. Which reminded him, he still wasn’t exactly the most confident or brash.

“Oh my god, he’s also really cute~” Yuta cooed excitedly, bouncing up and down as Sicheng whined quietly.

 _He really was too cute,_ Jaehyun chuckled.

Finally, Sicheng decided to move away from the comforts of Jaehyun’s back and dipped his head shyly.

“I’m Sicheng…I don’t really know how I got turned but I’m here now, as,” Sicheng caught himself from saying anything rude or blunt, “as, a vampire like you guys,” he mumbled, glancing up at the rest of them.

Jaehyun hadn’t noticed that their hands were still intertwined and he swung their hands a bit before humming, “Actually, Jaehyun said he got distracted by a puppy- I think that has something to do with why I’m here now and not at the Chinese restaurant downtown,” Sicheng blurted out before Jaehyun had a chance to explain.

The rest of the vampires groaned in what seemed to be disappointment and no surprise.

“Jaehyun, you really have done it- for real this time,” Yuta moaned falling back onto a red velvet loveseat.

“Did you bring back the puppy- owh!” Ten yelped again, another hit from none other than Doyoung.

Mark coughed at the uneasiness and waved towards the empty couch seats, “Alright, how about we sit down and have each of you explain the situation.”

Sicheng didn’t mean to embarrass Jaehyun like that and he rubbed the back of Jaehyun’s hand with his thumb hesitantly to which Jaehyun squeezed back.

The explanation part didn’t go as bad as he thought, with Mark only warning Jaehyun to be more careful. Otherwise, everyone else seemed pretty collected about the accident. Apparently, another coven was known for accidents and now they were “run by little brooding children,” Yuta remarked horrified.

“As Jaehyun may have mentioned, I am Mark, the leader of the coven. I don’t really like to call myself a leader, erm, rather a guide-”

“That’s basically the definition of leader,” Yuta butted in only to receive a pout from the latter.

“We don’t really have a strict hierarchy in the coven, but we do have an order of who to go to in situations. That is Mark, then me,” Ten said pointing to himself, “then Do, then Jae, then Yuta,” he said pointing to each vampire accordingly.

“It was determined by the order of who joined. Though each of us have certain strengths and weaknesses, like I’m really good at navigating, when we migrate- as staying in one place isn’t really ideal for us. Jaehyun’s good at concealment, so things like accidents and hiding away from humans, etcetera,” Ten continued.

“You must be going through the stages of teething, it’s going to hurt for a while. Maybe a week or two, so you’ll be gnawing on different things. Don’t fret,” Doyoung supplied and Sicheng nodded slowly.

“In that case, we have a bunch of things you can chew on of all textures,” Yuta grinned, “I can show you after,” he said gesturing towards his back.

“Okay…”

“And Sicheng,” Jaehyun spoke up, turning towards him, “about feeding…”

Sicheng cringed and sniffed. That was one thing he had kind of feared- drinking blood forever.

He gulped. No more Wenzhounese cuisine like his mother made-

“Sicheng, don’t cry,” Jaehyun said softly as he noticed the young vampire tear up. He couldn’t help it, thinking about leaving behind his family. His friends. His life he had thought was going alright so far.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise you,” Jaehyun said, bringing his hands up to cradle Sicheng’s face.

“Yeah, it’s not as bad as it seems. And besides, we don’t solely drink blood. Human food is digestible too, but when you got vampire appetite, blood is like a staple,” Yuta quipped with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, you can even season things with blood!” Mark put on his best smile.

Sicheng sniffed and smiled a bit at their attempt to comfort him. His tears were wiped by Jaehyun’s thumbs, to which he was grateful for. _It’s really going to be like this for a long, long time huh…_

Jaehyun removed his hands from his face once he stopped crying, Sicheng almost missed the feeling of his hands as he sniffled again before opening his mouth to speak, “Would I have to feed off a human then?”

“Yes, and no. We have blood banks- places run by vampires that collect blood from donors. Almost like a blood drive, but not really,” Ten explained.

“We feed almost every other day, as our appetite doesn’t really depend on daily meals. But for feeding off of humans, we can show you how, once you’re ready…” Mark said gently, looking up at Sicheng.

Sicheng nodded quietly. “Do you have any other questions?”

He thought for a bit before he felt a surprisingly warmer than normal hand slip into his again. Among all this mess, Jaehyun’s sincere actions warmed his unbeating heart somehow. As a vampire now, he had begun to adapt to the coldness and change in body temperature. He was no longer a warm-blooded mammal, but a cold-blooded being.

Sicheng managed to break into a big smile, “No…”

“I think he should rest,” Jaehyun spoke up.

“Wow, are you sure you didn’t turn your secret boyfriend because you sure seem to act like one,” Ten said behind his hand. This time he was able to shield himself in time from Doyoung’s smack.

If vampires could really blush, Sicheng did. And so did Jaehyun bashfully.

“Okaaay Ten, let’s not jump into this,” Mark said laughing nervously as Yuta scoffed.

“I’m serious-!” Doyoung finally managed to smack Ten in time, “Don’t mind this loud mouth please!”

Sicheng laughed awkwardly and glanced to his side at his sire who was fiddling with his fingers.

“Is it okay if I can have some time to myself?” Sicheng said in the midst of the bickering and conversation “I’m also kind of tired too,” he added.

“Oh what- yeah! Of course! Um, Jaehyun- you can show Sicheng his room, right,” Mark replied, scratching his nose. Sicheng could’ve sworn he heard Doyoung mutter, “ _Always picking his nose,”_ because Mark scowled at Doyoung before turning back towards the new vampire.

“You can rest up for a bit before we take you to the blood bank to become acquainted with the staff there and get you fed before you go rogue. Jaehyun will go fetch you when it’s time to go, so… uh

“If you need any of us, uh, we’ll be floating around the house you know. Make yourself at home,” he smiled again. Sicheng dipped his head once again in appreciation and stood up along with Jaehyun, “Thank you guys so much for everything… for welcoming me and all. I really appreciate it.”

He was answered with a chorus of “You’re welcome’s” and “Of course’s” and in a moment he was lead out by Jaehyun’s hand.

“Sorry about that,” the other vampire said sheepishly leading him towards the staircase, “they can be a handful sometimes.”

“No it’s okay, I like it. They’re all very friendly and nice. They remind me of my friends,” Sicheng softly hummed in thought.

They went up two flights and arrived onto a floor with green floral walls and shiny hardwood floors. Jaehyun lead Sicheng down two doors- by now, he was used to the hand-holding. _Was this normal?_ he began to ponder. Anyhow, he told himself that he didn’t mind the little act of skinship. It helped him in a way. But maybe not his-

“Here we are,” Jaehyun’s words broke through his train of thought. He breathed out before he opened the door to what would be his new bedroom.

“I know it’s not like home-home, but it’s actually pretty cozy. The springs on the bed are actually comfortable- see!” the latter giggled as he jumped on top of the four poster bed.

Sicheng echoed his delight and followed suit, settling on his new bed. Their laughs quieted down, and soon, all he could hear were the sounds of the trees waving in the wind.

“So…” Jaehyun said, tapping his fingers on his knees.

“So?”

Jaehyun coughed, “About the boyfriend thing-”

“Oh my gosh, it’s okay. I know I’m probably not the best-”

“No-no! I didn’t mean that. I- um, was wondering, well,” Jaehyun stuttered, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

“I think it’s a little quick to say this but, I think I like you,” he whispered nervously biting at one of his nails.

Sicheng was taken back and he raised an eyebrow at him, “Me? But-”

“I know- I know! We just met- but, there’s something about you that attracts me. You’re sweet and seem very nice, and maybe I’d like to get closer to you,” Jaehyun said finally, pinching at the fabric of his own shirt (he hoped he wasn’t fucking this up).

That was a lot to take in for Sicheng for another being let alone a vampire to confess quickly. But it also wasn’t like it was something he _wasn’t_ used to. After all, he did encounter a few people in his high school years that confessed similarly. Maybe even more theatrically. But at the same time..

“Maybe?” Sicheng teased.

Jaehyun stuttered, “No- yes. Yes- I mean,” he hid his face in his hands and then slowly brought them down, “Yes I’d like to get closer to you. If that’s okay,” Jaehyun finally managed to utter.

Sicheng giggled, and soon Jaehyun giggled. He looked down at his lap before glancing to his side at the other smiling shyly, “I guess I wouldn’t mind delivering an order of Chinese for you,” he said amusedly.

And maybe, Jaehyun’s sharp-toothed smile was cute after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos or comments (or both!)
> 
> my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thotwinaction) and my [twt](https://twitter.com/milkyteawin)


End file.
